Stolen
by Fonkirby
Summary: She thought everything was going to be perfect, she was only half right. Squeal to "A New Test"
1. Prologue

Stolen

"Captain." A man wearing a body suit with a gas mask spoke almost roboticly through the internal voice box.

The man in smiler armor albeit white spoke, "You had something to report?" The voice still had that robotic cracking quality

"Yes sir. We picked it up yesterday, the Aperture Science Enrichment Center's security has gone offline." The man in blue armor spoke.

"Really?" The captain responded.

"Yes sir, we can finally get what we've been waiting for."

"Very good, prepare the men, we leave in five."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Preparations were made, within five minutes a task force of four Combine had been teleported within a small white room. They moved swiftly and quietly taking hold of a device on a nearby table, the human in the bed next to the table was also taken. Within seconds they had teleported back to their small outpost.

Everything was silent...


	2. Chapter 1

Stolen

"Hey sleepyhead, I hope you will wake up soon, I am preparing something I think you will enjoy." The now softer voice of the female AI known as GLaDOS spoke as she worked in the kitchen Chell insisted she have made up. Yes, that human had gotten her to do a lot of things lately, and making breakfast was one of the things Chell loved most and GLaDOS just couldn't refuse the girl she loved.

That wasn't all though. One time Chell wanted to surprise GLaDOS for fun. Unfortunatly with constant servailance GLaDOS already knew Chell was hiding in the corner, this had made the girl pout and she asked GLaDOS to turn off the securaty cameras and moniters. GLaDOS had tried to reason with the human but Chell had made a point that nothing was going to happen, they were all alone and she had no intention of leaving. It took a few days of convincing but GLaDOS eventually gave in and had the securaty cameras shut down. It worried her, almost frightend her that she did not know what was going on in every room at once, but Chell hugged her and reminded her that the only room she should be paying any attention to was the room they were in right now. Chell then proceded to kiss her android lover and the two made love.

GLaDOS sighed softly at the memory of the previous night, and she looked forward to what they would do after Chell had her breakfest. Once a large stack of pancakes had been made, GLaDOS made her way down the hallway to their room. "Chell sweety, are you awake?" Her optic sensors spotted the absance of both the hand held portal device, and Chell. She did not worry however, she knew Chell must have been hiding and ready to spring a trap on her, so she simply placed the girl's breakfest on the table and sat down on the bed and waited.

After an hour of waiting, GLaDOS' hope was begening to waver. She had all the securaty cameras turn on, while she had promised Chell to keep them off, she could not help but think something was amiss. Scanning the thousands of rooms took only a fraction of a second, and after finding that Chell was nowhere within the enrichment center her android heart broke, she looked to the pillow Chell had slept on, "Why...you said you would never leave me...we were happy...wern't we?" The android curled up into a ball and hugged the pillow tightly to herself as she began to cry. This was a new sensation to her and she did not like it at all. She understood why people had cried in the past, but she never thought she herself would be doing such a thing.

As she cried she began feeding information through her brain at massive speeds, searching, searching everything, for some possible way to determin where Chell had gone. One nano second of data passed into her mind and here eyes snapped oppen, she sat bolt upright again and played back that fraction of information. Someone had been here....no.....several people had been here. She looked to her left and saw five distict traces, one of which she knew for sure was Chell, and the other four?

"Combine." She said with realisation, suddenly fealings of anger began to fill her mind, anger and regret. She was angery at Chell for having her shut down the security, but she was more regretfull of having actually done it...still, she couldn't fault Chell too much. She was positive they were alone, positive the world had ended. GLaDOS stood up and walked forward as a set of machines came out of the walls, they began scanning her android body and started to attatch new more dense armor and a fresh set of weaponry. They had stolen something from her, and she was going to make sure she got them back as well as inflict pain upon them for doing so. There was a slight problem though, she did not know much about the Combine at all, she would need help. She would need.....Black Mesa


End file.
